


The Unrequited Mate

by My Fandom Life (satisfied_with_tranquillity)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mildly Dubious Consent, possessive!aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfied_with_tranquillity/pseuds/My%20Fandom%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her. That wasn’t part of the mission. He was supposed to get her to fall in love with him, gather intel on McCall and Hale, and then kill her. </p><p>But like all misguided plans, this one backfired spectacularly.  </p><p>Because Aiden had fallen in love with Lydia Martin. </p><p>And she wanted nothing to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unrequited Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Same drabble that I put on my tumblr.

He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with her. That wasn’t part of the mission. He was supposed to get her to fall in love with _him_ , gather intel on McCall and Hale, and then kill her.

But like all misguided plans, this one backfired spectacularly.  

Because Aiden had fallen in love with Lydia Martin.

And she wanted nothing to do with him.

He blamed Ethan for his predicament. His stupid brother had to go and fall in love with Danny Mahealani, not even caring if it pissed Deaucalion off. Ethan was happy, an emotion Aiden rarely experienced yet secretly envied his brother for. So he allowed his initial attraction for Lydia to grow until it developed into something unbreakable.

It was unfortunate that he realized he was in love with her around the same time the other Alphas attacked the Hale pack. Lydia soon found out the truth about him, and she now knew him for what he was.

Brute. Liar. _Murderer._

Not to mention the world’s biggest friggin’ idiot. He should have left Beacon Hills when the rest of the Alphas did. But he didn’t. One, because of Ethan. Ethan was going nowhere without Danny. And two (and if Aiden was completely honest with himself, this was the biggest reason), because of Lydia.

Aiden turned at his locker so he could watch her enter the school building. He always knew when she was nearby. He could pick out her strawberry scent in a crowd of hundreds.

His instincts lit up as though his blood was set on fire. He wanted to go to her. Scent her. Mark her so that everyone would know she was his. He wanted to claim his…mate. Because that’s what Lydia was. Whether either of them wanted her to be or not.

He should have known what she’d mean to him the second he’d slept with her, but at that point he had still been blinded by his duty to Deaucalion. The wolf inside him whimpered now as Lydia approached, and he had to grip his locker in an effort to rein back the beast within. The metal in his hand groaned in protest and he knew he probably permanently damaged it.  

Lydia held her head high as she walked, but her eyes were unfocused as though she didn’t want to see any of the judgmental faces of her fellow classmates. People thought Lydia was crazy given her erratic behavior over the past year. The derision on their faces made Aiden want to rip their hearts out for the way they treated her.  

Was he the only one who could see the vulnerable tilt of her mouth or the way her fingers shook slightly as they held onto her book bag? He wanted to give her the bite so she’d never have to fear anything again, but she was immune. His Lydia was unique inside and out. 

God…when was the last time he touched her? Felt her smooth skin under his fingertips. Tasted the sweetness of her mouth.

Four weeks. Four weeks since the big blow up between Hale and Deaucalion. Four weeks since Lydia even acknowledged him. Something inside him started pressing at him. Digging into him until he wanted to throw back his head and roar in pain.

She went by him and Aiden took a step toward her. “Lydia…”

She didn’t even react. He might as well have been invisible. It had been the same treatment every day for a month. And Aiden had had enough.

He lunged for her, grabbing her arm, and pushing her through the door of the girls’ bathroom before she even had a chance to scream out a protest. Thankfully it was empty so that they could talk in private.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she demanded and he shuddered at the way her voice sounded to his ears. It was cathartic; healing something inside him he didn’t even realize was damaged. She might hate him, but at least she was speaking to him.

“How long are you going to treat me like this?” Aiden asked, his eyes fixated on her trembling mouth.

“I don’t associate with sociopaths,” Lydia replied, not meeting his eyes.

“What are you gonna do if they associate with you?” Aiden said, before burying his face into her neck. He breathed in her scent and the tightness inside him eased.

“Get off me,” she ordered, pushing feebly against his chest.

He ignored her, his fangs elongating as they brushed against her pale skin, leaving red lines. Her heart beat sped up and he knew it wasn’t just fear she was reacting to. He could smell hints of arousal coming from her.

“Please…” she begged softly.

“Please what?” Aiden teased.

“Please…leave me alone.” And through the haze enveloping him, he could hear she truly meant that.

Aiden’s frustration started to gain momentum. “Why are you being so dammed stubborn about this? Danny forgave Ethan.”

“Danny loves Ethan,” Lydia pointed out coldly and Aiden went rigid with fury.

“You love me,” he insisted.

“I could never love someone like you.”

“Liar.” Aiden told her right before he bit her, claiming her. She whimpered in pain and the door to the bathroom flew open. He felt hands tug on him but it only made his grip on his mate tighten, a warning growl rumbling in his chest. Voices shouted at him, but they were just noise. He could see nothing—register nothing—but Lydia.

“Aiden,” a new voice said and this one finally broke through to him. He unlatched his jaw from the girl in his arms and slowly released her to turn and look at his brother. Ethan was staring back at him, the sadness and horror on his face making Aiden realize what he’d just done.

He turned to look at Lydia in shock. Her face was disturbingly white, which made the bloody bite mark on her neck stand out as brightly as a neon stop sign. He raised a shaking hand to touch her, to take away some of her pain, but she flinched away before he could make contact. She collapsed into another’s arms—Stiles— and the wolf inside him growled in protest. Ethan stepped in front of him, putting two hands on his shoulders. Lydia and Stiles left without a word, his arm wrapped around her waist. Aiden wanted to go after her to apologize, but he was being blocked by his brother and Scott McCall.

“He touches her again,” another voice said and Aiden realized Allison Argent was there along with Danny, “and we put him down.”

Ethan nodded, his grip on his brother tightening, and Allison left in the direction Stiles and Lydia went. Scott followed, not taking his eyes off Aiden as he slowly walked backwards out the bathroom door.

“Danny, I need to talk to my brother alone,” Ethan said, not releasing his hold.

Danny nodded, brushing his hand across Ethan’s back before leaving. Aiden tried not to feel jealous over his brother’s relationship with his mate, but his stomach twisted painfully. Why couldn’t he have that with Lydia?

“So…” Ethan started to say once they were by themselves.

“Don’t, okay?” Aiden said, running a hand wearily over his face. “I know I fucked up.

He leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Ethan hesitated for a moment before he joined his brother, nudging him affectionately with his shoulder. Aiden let out a pent up breath and leaned against his brother.

Why couldn’t he be more like Ethan? No matter how shitty things had gotten between Ethan and Danny once Danny learned the truth, Ethan had never lost control with him. Then again, Ethan was a natural Alpha. He had inherited the power once their father had died. Aiden had been handed his power on a platter. Deaucalion had injured an Alpha and he’d allowed Aiden the honor of killing her, taking all the power she had.

“She’s never going to forgive me for this,” Aiden finally said after a few moments of silence.

Ethan was thoughtful as he said, “I don’t think you hurt her—”

“Did you see her shoulder?” Aiden said bitterly. “I fucking mauled her.”

“It wasn’t that bad. I give those types of bites to Danny all the time. He gets off on it—”

“Don’t need details, big brother,” Aiden protested though he felt a little calmer. He always did when Ethan was around, being his conscience for him.

“She was scared,” Ethan continued. “Not hurt.”

“You think that matters?” Aiden replied in defeat. “If she treated me like the plague before, it’s nothing compared to how she’ll treat me now.”

“So how are you going to win her back?” Ethan asked and Aiden felt a surge of love for his brother. The fact that Ethan thought Aiden even could win her back said a lot about how loyal his brother was.

 “I don’t know,” Aiden said.

Ethan wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze before releasing him. He stood up and brushed off his pants.

“Well,” Ethan started, “you can start by stop moping and get off the floor. And I know your wolf is going to hate it, but give her some space for now. Then…you are going to have to woo your mate.”

“Woo?” Aiden said with a frown as he stood up. “How the hell do you do that?”

Ethan shrugged. “When I first began my campaign to win Danny back, I started off by sending him encrypted codes that he had to decipher—things like romantic lyrics and love notes—”

“Dude, that’s so cheesy.”

Ethan punched him on the shoulder. Hard. Aiden cursed when he felt something crack. Good thing he healed fast.

“Don’t listen then,” Ethan said. “But I don’t want to listen to you howling in the night about your unrequited love for your mate.”

A girl opened up the bathroom door and let out a shriek when she saw the twins standing there.

“It’s all yours,” Aiden said as he and Ethan left. He walked slowly, deep in thought. He finally said, “So what else did you do to woo Danny?”

Ethan grinned widely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [My Fandom Life](http://myfandomlife.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
